1. Technical field of the invention
The present invention relates to an accident reporting system for a land vehicle which automatically and urgently reports an emergency to a receiver in order to call a rescue with radio signals when an air bag equipped in a vehicle is unfolded.
2. Earlier Technology
Previously, an accident reporting system for a land vehicle, which automatically sends an emergency information to call the rescue including the information such as a positioning data of the vehicle, an information of the user, or an information of the vehicle to a receiver, an emergency communication center, for instance, when an accident occurs on the vehicle, is well known. This kind of system judges that an emergency such as a collision occurs and automatically sends an emergency information when an air bag is unfolded, by using an operation signal to unfold the air bag as a trigger signal for commence transmitting the emergency information automatically.
However, when an operation signal to unfold the air bag is used as a trigger for automatically sending an emergency report, only occurrence of an accident can accurately be judged, but the scale or the situation of the accident cannot be judged in detail. Consequently, for the emergency center receiving the emergency information, it is desirable to go to the rescue at the site where the accident occurs with rescue preparations capable of complying with any serious situation. However, even when an air bag is unfolded, the accident may be various in scales, i.e., it could be a slight accident or a complexed and serious accident. If the scale and/or the seriousness of the accident can be judged from the emergency communicating information, the rescue preparations can be organized according to them, and such a situation can be avoided that they go to the rescue with a large scale of rescue preparations for a slight accident.